aroma a amor y ¿celos?
by Saogallade
Summary: Alola una región en la cual se respira un dulce aroma amor mientras los celos florecen y si convierte en un batalla de amor por nuestro héroe de pueblo paleta (posible ash por harem)
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS: Hola amigos les saluda SAOGALLADE gracias por sus review y por sus ideas

Sin nada más que decir comencemos

DISCLAIMER: pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino ash ya sería rey del harem jajaja

REFERENCIAS:

-Hola- = dialogo.

-*hola*- pensamientos o recuerdos.

[hola]=cuando hable cualquier pokemon

"hola"= insinuación sarcástica

NOTA: debo decir que en este fic no serán muy frecuentes las batallas pokemon , solo cuando la situación lo a merite.

Capítulo 1 : aroma a amor y ¿celos?

Era una mañana tranquila en la residencia del profesor kukui en la cual nuestros héroe de pelo color azabache esta viviendo actualmente

-Ring ring-sonaba fuerte mente el despertador de nuestro héroe .

-ahhh que sueño – dice tallándose los ojos – que hora es – mira somnoliento el reloj – rayos ya son las 8.00 am ya voy tarde pikachu anda arriba hay que ir a la escuela pokemon – dice alarmado cambiándose rápido para no llegar tarde salen rápidamente corriendo a la escuela.

-ahhh ya voy tarde – toma un pan y un jugo del refrigerador y sale disparado hacia la escuela -

-anda pikachu corre más rápido – le ordena a la rata kuki

-pika pika ,[sigue corriendo mejor] –

-si claro amigo ohh mira ya estamos cerca – corriendo más rápido el azabache

-pikaaa, [ cuidado ]- advierte pikachu

\- ehh de que hablas ehhhh- voltea y se estrella con alguien en la entrada de la escuela.

Poniéndose de pie – auch eso dolió – se percata que era lulú su compañera de clases

-anda lulú que no te avía visto lo lamento – le ofrece la mano para levantarse mientras le ver con un leve sonrisa

Lulú se sonroja un poco acepta el gesto de ash – a ver si a la otra tienes más cuidado ,pero sí que eres tonto porque venias tan apresurado eh te levantaste tarde otro vez verdad – dice bromeando lulú mientras se dirigen al salón de clases .

Entrando ala salón nuestros 2 héroes se encuentran con sus amigos

-Alola –dicen unísono ash y lulú.

-alola chicos – dice nereida sonrojada viendo a ash

-alola .- responden kiawe y Chris enérgicamente

-oigan chicos y Lilia es raro no verla aquí ella nunca llega tarde – pregunta confundido el azabache al no ver a su amiga en su asiento .

Mientras que siente como alguien le tapa los ojos con las manos por detrás –adivina quién soy – dice una vos dulce y suave atrás de nuestro héroe quien queda confundido.

-mamá ¿serena?- mientras que lulú y nereida sienten un poco de celos por el nombre de esa chica misteriosa para ellas.

-auuhh auhh duele – siente como su mejilla con fuerza y luego ve a una Lilia con las mejillas infladas y asiendo pucheros.

-quien es esa pregunta Lilia – un poco molesta y celosa

-fue una de mis compañeras de viaje es una gran amiga jeje oye Lilia podrías soltar mi mejilla por favor- dice un poco adolorido.

-huuy parece que tienes una "novia" en otra región ehhh ash – dice Chris mientras golpea con el codo a ash.

Tanto lylia como lulú y nereida se ponen celosas rápidamente y dicen al unísono – ashhhh eso es cierto -.

-valla amigo parece que ya se te armo – comento kiawe sin importancia

-gracias por el apoyo kiawe – lo veo mientras que en su cabeza resbala un gotita al estilo anime-ehh chicas nunca dije que serena fuera mi novia- tratando de calmar a las chicas

-ehhh no dijiste que una de tus compañeras te beso como despedida en kalos?- dice Chris

-Chris eres hombre muerto – dice ash mientras golpea a Chris – te lo mereces por bocón

-ya responde ash enserio te besaste con esa chica – dice la peliverde molesta

-por cierto cuantas compañeras de viaje has tenido ash – pregunta lylia

LAS chicas tenían acorralado al nuestro héroe – amm chicas no se alarmen y pues como decirlo amm pues si pero ella fue la que me ….- suena el timbre para el inicio de clases

-mmmhp te salvaste por esta vez ash –advierte lulú-

-alola-saluda el profesor kukui –

Alola –saludan los chicos-

Hoy aremos un trabajo de campo sobre pokemones marinos así que hagan parejas –dice el profesor .

Ash siente un mal presentimiento -*no sé porque siento que esto saldrá mal para mi*-

Mientras que las tres chicas voltean a ver a ash y la primera en hablar es nereida

-amm ash si no es molestia podrías ser ….- nereida se queda a medias porque es interrumpida por lylia

-ash quiero que esa mi compañero anda si mi hipótesis es cierta seremos los mejo….- interrumpida por lulú

\- encelo lylia como vas a hacer una exploración de campo con ash si tú le tienes miedo a los pokemones – ríe un poco y se acerca al asiento de ash – por lo tanto ash puedes ser mi pareja en la exploración si tú quieres además llevare bocadillos jeje.

.

-chicas porque pelean ?- pregunta el azabache .

Mientras que las chuicas se miran fijamente como que retándose para ver quien acompañara a ash y poder tener un tiempo a solas con este.

Mientras tanto subiendo en un avión hacia la región de alola

¿?:-Todo listo para verte de nuevo ash ahhh-suspirando- Ancio con ganas verte de nuevo espero que esta ves puedas darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti , ahh tan valiente estar en una nueva región solo , no te preocupes ash yo te cuidare – dice la misteriosa chica mientras saca una foto de los dos juntos – ahhh muero de ganas por verte y esta vez sí conquistare tu corazón jejeje- dice mientras toma su asunto en el avión

Fin del capitulo

¿Quién acompañara a ash?

¿Quién será la misteriosa chica que se acerca a alola?

ESPERO SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS

NOTA : ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUIERO DECIERLES QUE SE QUE ES UN POCO CORTO PERO APENAS ES EL COMIENZO JEJE LSO HIRE HACIENDO MAS LARGOS CON FORME PASEN LOS CAPITULOS SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR SE DESPIDE SU SERVIDOR

SAOGALLADE


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS: Hola amigos les saluda SAOGALLADE agradezco mucho sus review y espero les siga gustando este fic

Sin nada más que decir comencemos

DISCLAIMER: pokemon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino ash ya sería rey del harem jajaja

REFERENCIAS:

-Hola- = dialogo.

-*hola*- pensamientos o recuerdos.

[hola]=cuando hable cualquier pokemon

"hola"= insinuación sarcástica

Nota: la chica que será incluida no es la misma chica misteriosa del cap anterior

Capítulo 2: expedición de amor y ¿celos?

De camino hacia el bosque cercano a la escuela pokemon se encontraban nuestros héroes vemos como kiawe trata de levantar a chris que se encuentra exhausto de estar caminando.

-vamos chris no hemos caminado ni 1 km y ya estas así –voltea a ver a ash y solo ase una mueca y una gota al estilo anime cae sobre si cabeza.

-este chicas por favor déjenme caminar si –dice un ash que siendo abrasado por las tres chicas por dé tras era lulú ala izquierda tomada de su brazo era Lilia y del otro lado era nereida.

-jejje oye ash verdad que yo soy tu compañera de la expedición –dice la peli verde mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a ash por la espalda.

\- un momento lulú ash será mi compañero verdad que si ash -dice con ojitos tiernos-

-Lilia un pokemon está en tu ombro – dice nereida bromeando haciendo que lila pegue un gran salto-amm ash disculpa podríamos ir a buscar pokemons marinos si quieres –dice tímidamente herida jugando con sus dedos.

-herida esta me la pagas –dice lila enojada por la bromita de la peli azul.

-chicas por favor –dice ash ya un poco encono do por la situación.

-chicas compórtense –dice en advertencia el profesor kokui.

-pero –dice lulú

-yo –tímidamente dice nereida.

-quieren tarea extra – dice el profesor de la región de alola condicionando ala chicas

-ya llegamos chicos descansen un poco, tengo un noticia importante –dice sonriendo

Los chicos se quedan confundidos y un poco impacientes de saber la noticia del profesor hasta que lulú pregunta

Amm profesor que es la noticia tan importante – dice con duda lulú-

-bueno chicos la noticia es que bueno tiene un nueva compañera - ve hasia unos arbustos y dice –anda no seas tímida.

Mientras de unos arbustos sea una chica linda con un gorro color amarillo

-hi ammm yo soy Georgia y vengo de la región de unova/teselia un placer espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes - dice la pelirroja haciendo una leve reverencia sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ash.

-al levantar la vista nota que alguien q ella conocía la estaba observando -¿ a-aaash ? –dice tartamudeando la cazadora de dragones señalando con su dedo ash

-Georgia que haces aquí en alola – pregunta el azabache

\- debería hacerte la mima pregunta que haces aquí ash ¿Qué no habías ahí con iris a jhoto?

-larga historia , pero bueno creo q seremos compañeros así que llevémonos bien vale – dice ash dándole un sonrisa asiendo sonrojar levemente a Georgia poniendo celosas al trio de alola

-he bueno yo esté bien –dice un poco roja Georgia

-ven vamos a seguir con la expedición vale – inconscientemente le toma de la mano dejando furiosas al atrio de alola

-ash ya decidiste quien será tu pareja para la expedición ¿- dice un poco molesta lulú

-si ash dinos –dice Lilia tomando el brazo izquierdo de nuestro héroe

-ash ¿con quien iras ? pregunta nereida.

-Este chicas bueno pensaba en ir con Georgia por q no conoce muy bien la región y se podría perder sé que yo no soy un experto de alola pero almenas me defiendo espero q lo entiendan si – dice sonriendo

-Ehh conmigo -dice la pelirroja ganándose las miradas de pocos amigos de las 3 chicas de alola

-Bueno chicos apresúrense por que iremos a la playa para exploración –dice el profesor kukui

-vale –dicen todos empezando a caminar hacia la playa.

En el camino iban hasta adelante ash y Georgia hablando de sus viajes

-pues no eh echo mayor cosa de la que ya sebes aunque gane un concurso de perfomace una vez pero solo eso porque la verdad solo lo intente por curiosidad – dice con un leve risa

-enserio bueno yo quede en segundo lugar en la liga de kalos . dice un poco decepcionado ash

\- bueno animo que ya lo lograras - dice la cazadora de dragones alentando a ash

-si dalo por hecho por cierto que haces en alola- dice ash

\- bueno pues escuche de que había un escuela pokemon más capacitada que el tecpokemon de kanto y quise asistir pero no pensé en encontrarme contigo ash además estas muy cambiado te ves más maduro y guapo – esto último lo dice en susurro y con un notorio sonrojo-

Amm que dijiste – pregunta ash descolocando a Georgia

Nada nada jejeje - *pero si ash está más alto y se ve lindo piensa la pelirroja sonrojada*

Mientras tanto atrás de ellos se encontraban Lilia , lulú y nereida celosas

-quien se cree la nueva chica solo porque dice conocer a ash antes hay que rabia- dice lulú molesta

-como es que ash la prefirió a ella envés de nosotras- dice Lilia

-si no lo suelta juro que hare que la llevare al mismísimo infierno – dice nereida con una vos fuerte dejando asustadlas a lulú y lía – que , no puedo dejar que me quite a ash

Mientras tanta un avión estaba aterrizando en la región de alola

Bueno ya estoy aquí y vine a reclamar lo que es mío jeje ya lo veo ash se emocionara al verme y yo haré lo que no me atreví a hacer antes – dice la misteriosa chica bajando del avión

Mientras que ash solo sintió un escalofrió en la espalda pensando * no sé por qué pero siento que estaré en problemas muy pronto

Continuara …

Que les pareció el capítulo ¿? Jejeje siento si es muy corto pero eh estado un poco ocupado estos días pero ya regrese

Espero dejen sus sugerencias comentarios en los review

Se despide su servidor saogallade


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos les saluda Saogallade, pido perdón por no actualizar hace bastante el fic pero ya volví y voy con todo

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Referencias:

-hola- dialogo.

-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

-"hola"-sarcasmo

Notas: en este fic no serán muy habituales los combates pokemon solo cuando la situación lo amerite

Por cierto probare un nuevo estilo del fic espero comprendan y diganme si les gusta o regreso al modo anterior espero sus review sin nada más que decir iniciemos

Capítulo 3: la caza dragones y una nueva ¿rival?

Después de la presentación de Georgia ante sus compañeros de curso y de haberse reencontrado con su "rival" en unova, nuestros héroes se encuentran en una de playa de alola haciendo una exploración de campo sobre pokemones marinos

Georgia: wow enserio viste a la mayoría de legendarios en kalos?-dice un poco sorprendida la pelirroja-.

Ash: pues si jejejej almenos logramos a salvar a hoopa – mira detenidamente a Georgia-.

Georgia: que pasa ash tengo algo en la cara?

Ash: oye que lindos ojos tienes – menciona el mostaza haciendo sonrojar a la cazadora de dragones –

Georgia: amm yo que no se ammm – sonrojadisima – g. gra. Gracias

Mientras esto sucedía el trio de calos estaban atrás de la parejita murmurando.

Lulú: no están muy juntos – dice molesta viendo a los dos.

Lilia: no entiendo porque ash pasa más tiempo con ella que con nosotros.

Nereida: tengo que alejar a esa zorra de mi ash – dice con los ojos en forma de llamas-

Lulú: hey Nery tranquila si hay que alejarla pero no matarla – con una gota estilo anime –

Mientras tanto el profesor kukui , kiawe y cris estaban alistando todo para el almuerzo

kiawe: chicas podría dejar de estar celosas por ash venir a ayudarnos - dice el moreno solo para ver como las chicas lo fulminan con una mirada- okey me callo.

En el centro pokemon de isla memele

: aquí están sus pokemon señorita-sonriendo entregando –

¿?: muchas gracias enfermera me retiro – saliendo del centro pokemon- muy bien ash donde estarás apuesto que estas donde hay batallas , nunca cambiaras pero eso me gusta de ti, así que prepárate ash ketchum que tu amada ya está aquí .

Ya con nuestros héroes reunidos para el almuerzo kukui se prepara para darles la última lección a los chicos.

Kukui: chicos que tal esta mi comida verdad que esta buena –dice el profesor esperando la respuesta de los chicos-.

Lulú: puede mejorar pero este buen profesor –dice animándolo-.

Nereida: pues a mí me gusta – asiente la peli azul.

Lillie: y tu Ash te gusto la con- voltea a ver a donde esta ash solo para ver como kiawe, Georgia y ash devorando al comida.

Todos menos los 3 mencionados les sale una gotita ala estilo animo en la cabeza al ver el apetito voraz de los chicos

Ash: si lo comida esta buena – dice mientras come-.

Lulú: qué lindo te ves comiendo –dice a morena avergonzando al azabache-.

Ash: lulú deja de verme mientras como enserio es vergonzoso – dice sonrojado.

Justo cuando nereida iba a hablar la caza dragones interrumpe diciendo

Georgia: Ash disculpa me podrías enseñar la cuidad – un poco sonrojada pensando -*técnicamente te estoy invitando a una cita bobo eres tan bobo pero lindo *-

Ash : wow eso es cierto eres nueva en alola digo no soy un experto pero puedo darte un tour además mis amigas me enseñaron bien la isla verdad lulú -sonriendo volteando a ver a la morena que se maldecía por haberle enseñado la isla a Ash – así que esta decidió querida amiga mañana yo seré tu guía personal –.

Sin que Ash y Georgia se dieran cuenta eran observados eran observador por lulú nereida Lillie cris kiawe y el profesor kukui, solo que las chicas ardían en celos mientras que un fugas cometario del profesor las hizo enfadar.

: se ven lindos juntos no , serias un linda pare…- el profesor siente como un aura demoniaca se encuentra atrás de él y lentamente voltea hacia atrás solo para ver a las tres chicas de alola sonriendo macabramente diciendo al unísono

Trio de alola: QUE ESTABA DICIENDO PROFESOR… SIGA NO NO SE PREOCUPE JEJEJEJEJE

El profesor voltea para pedir ayuda a kiawe y cris pero estos dos no están y los ve corriendo

Prof. Kukui; TRAIDORES –grita kukui- etto chicas relájense un poco solo bromeaba si –asustado – etto creo que mejor me voy cris kiawe espérenme -dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del profesor Gabriel oak, nos encontramos con el profesor hablando con la nueva estudiante

: así que conoces a Ash no?*preguntaba interesado *

¿?: Claro que si *decía sonrojada * somos muy buenos amigos desde pequeños

: okey eso está de luxray -decía el profesor haciendo sus típicos chistes – entones estarás en su clase no?

¿? : claro que si profesor *decía la chica súper emocionada

: inicias clases desde mañana *contesto el profesor *

¿?: Gracias por ser tan cortes profesor –ya desesperada por ver a Ash*

: no tienes nada que agradecer…, es un honor tener a una entrenadora muy buena como tu

¿? : ASH KETCHUM TU AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA ESTA AQUÍ ASI QUE LISTO PARA VER LAS HOJAS DE OTOÑO CAER EN EL ATARDECER PARA LUEGO FLORECER JUNTOS MI ASHY *decía súper sonrojada la chica castaña*

Por otro lado en el centro de la isla melee se encontraba una coordinadora muy famosa conocida como la princesa de Hoen descansando pues la habían seleccionado para ser jurado especial en un concurso pokemon en la región de alola

Pov May

¿Por qué? , porque no puedo estar tranquila a pesar de que sé que logre mi sueño y soy una coordinadora de prestigio ,pero siento que algo me falta a pesar de todo me siento vacía me falta esa calidez que tenía en el pasado y creo saber que es y no es algo más bien alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para mí –saca el medio listón de su mochila – mi maestro Ash ketchum ,el chico que siempre estaba ahí apoyándome animando a seguir adelante con su espíritu de lucha y su sonrisa cálida siempre me daba fuerza para seguir además él es tan lindo y amable siempre me quiso y yo… lo deje ir todo porque quería ir a jhoto debí seguirlo a sinnho y luego a unova /teselia y ahora ha de tener nuevas compañeros y compañeras –diciendo esto en tono triste - y no me gusta la idea , serán celos ? –pensaba May – me enamore de Ash sin darme cuenta, pero perdí mi oportunidad de estar con él? -mientras un idea cruza por su mente – nooo el me enseño a nunca rendirme y aun que no sé qué debo hacer sé que lo amo , luchare por el –dice determinadamente - eso es no me rendiré esta vez , no quiero ser su alumna o su mejor amiga sino que su compañera para toda la vida , quizá no sea una líder de gimnasio como Misty y sea igual que Dawn , pero comparto su espíritu de lucha no ? además que mi padre le cae bien y lo aceptaría rápidamente asique está decidido –decía confiada – ESCUCHAME MUNDO RECUPERARE A ASH KETCHUM Y SERE LA FUTURA SEÑORA DE KETCHUM…

Enfermera Joy: ammm May –decía Joy– etto hablas de Ash ketchum un chico con un pikachu y una gorra

May: si el mismo lo conoces es famoso ahora?*decía sonrojada *

Joy: como no saber de él es la mayor sensación de alola digo es el sub campeón de kalos no, además está estudiando en la escuela pokemon aquí mismo, que prefiriera la escuela de alola a el TEC pokemon de kanto nos da mucho gusto –dice sonriendo – además es lindo –dice con una leve sonrisa traviesa –

May: wow no lo sabía le perdí el rastro desde unova /teselia, espera dijiste que está aquí en alola –decía emocionada –

Joy: ammm si está aquí que no escuchaste

May : yahuuuuu mi Ash está aquí iré a verlo lo más pronto posible –digo enérgicamente – ESPERAME ASH YA IRE POR TI Y NO ME CANSARE HASTA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Quién será la amiga de la infancia de nuestro héroe?

¿Qué hará el trio de alola con sus celos?

¿May se reencontrará con Ash?

 **Continuara…**

HEY eh vuelto jejeje perdón por la inactividad pero ya estoy de vuelta

Así que perdón por la espera , espero sus review

Les saluda SAOGALLADE


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos les saluda Saogallade, aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 de esta historia.

Un saludo especial a PAUL EL ERIZO, NEOPERCIBAL Y KRT215 Gracias por sus review me motivan mucho a seguir. De igual forma gracias a todos los que sigues esta historia.

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Referencias:

-hola- dialogo.

-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

-"hola"-sarcasmo

Notas: en este fic no serán muy habituales los combates pokemon solo cuando la situación lo amerite

Capítulo 4: May vs la chica misteriosa

Nos encontramos a las afueras del estadio pokemon en el cual se realizó el concurso pokemon y nuestra coordinadora se disponía a buscar al azabache.

May: mmm tendré aun el número de Ash? mmm creo que cambio su número rayos yo que quería hablarle para localizarlo más rápidos rayos- decía May algo agobiada, mientras se adentraba ala calles de la isla -. Auch –expreso May -.

¿?:Fíjate por donde vas –dijo una chica que se encontraba en el suelo -.

May: oye lo siento es que estaba buscando un numero pero no me di cuenta lo siento en verdad – dice está levantándose y estirando la mano para ayudar a la otra chica -.

¿? : Está bien solo ten más cuidado –dice la chica acomodando su gorrito-tan importante es ese número para ti?-dijo curiosa la misteriosa chica –.

May: amm bueno yo –sonrojándose de golpe – es de un amigo…. –dijo tímidamente-

¿?: Con que un amigo ehhhh y dime es lindo, tiene novia? , me darías su número –dijo esta con una leve risa de broma -.

May: NO EL ES SOLO MIOOOOOOOO ENTENDISTE SOLO MIÓ –dice exaltada gritando de los celos may-etto yo no quise pero él me gusta y yo hay ya me puse roja –suspirando – es que lo amo tanto.

¿? : hay tranquila no te estoy quitando a tu chico –decía la chica castaña mientras una gota caia de su cabeza- tan especial es ese chico ? , bueno yo estoy igual por mi amigo de la infancia, es tan lindo, fuerte y es medio bobo pero lo adoro –dijo esta con un ligero sonrojo -.

May: claro que si es súper súper especial, viaje con él un tiempo pero por una mala y terca decisión mía de ir a jhoto no pude seguirlo en su viaje hacia Sinho-decia triste- solo sé que conoció a una amiga llamada Dawn y que luego fue a unova después le perdí el rastro, pero no sabía lo que sentía por él, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que lo amo –decía suspirando – solo que no sé dónde encontrarlo.

¿? : hay animo sí creo que las dos estamos igual luchemos por el chico que nos gusta si sé que son chicos súper especiales –animando la chica -.

Muestra la chicas estaban hablando, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Georgia y Ash siendo perseguidos por un Bewear.

Ash: hay roja porque no sacas a tu bertic y nos ayudas un poco – dijo mientras seguía corriendo -.

Georgia : bobooooo lo deje en la escuela recuerdas – corriendo – por cierto no me digas rojaaaaaa no me gusta -dice gritando-.

Ash: joder correeeeeeee rojitaaaaaaaa-corriendo súper rápido -.

Georgia: espérame –siguiéndolo –hay no me dejes supuesto guía te has enfrentado al mismo arceus no huyas cobarde.

Con el trio de alola

Lulú: no soporto la idea de sabes que la nueva esta con Ash –decía haciendo pucheros la peliverde-.

Lillie: chicas –mirando a lulú y nereida- hay que hacer un tregua para sacar a la nueva del camino, note que se sonrojo por un comentario de Ash es lógico pensar que siente algo por nuestro amorcito.

Nery: tienes razón Lillie es buena idea sacar a esta perra del camino y destriparla wuajajajajajjajaja –decía en modo gasai yuno, mientras que lulú y Lillie se espantan y dan un paso atrás y la miran- que solo decía.

Lulú: amm bueno dejando de lado la rabia de Loli de Nery –decía en broma – bueno entonces tregua –estira la mano-.

Nery: tregua lo que sea por Ash –decía con corazones en los ojos -.

Lillie: vale todo por Ash –sonrojada –.

Lulú: wuuuujuu está hecho miren este es el plan….-dijo mientras empezaba a susurrar-.

Volviendo con May.

May: eres muy linda gracias, oye te parece un batalla amistosa- dijo sonriendo-.

¿?: Pensé que nunca lo pedirías claro que si –decía decida-.

May: okey me gusta tu actitud –saca una pokeball- sal y sorprende blaizken.

¿? : Interesante un tipo fuego okey tengo al oponente correcto – toma una pokeball- sal blasty ( blastoise) tomare el primer turno May chorro de agua con todo blasty vamos – el blastoise lanza el ataque a hacia blaiziken-.

May: no tan rápido blaiziken salta y usa lanzallamas – ordena May mientras que blaiziken logra esquivar el ataque – ya nada mal -.

¿? : Tu igual nada mal, si luchas con esa determinación por el chico que te gusta lo conquistaras May –dice animando a la princesa de Hoen-.

May: gracias muy amable, oye no me has dicho tu nombre –decía May –.

¿? : Que te parece si después de la batalla te digo mi nombre eh –comenta _.

May: ahí eso suena interesante – confiada – crees poder contra mí?

¿? : Quieres apostar algo? o tienes miedo que te gane eh May –comenta juguetona –.

May: menos charla y más acción no je así que blaiziken llamarada yai –ordena-.

¿? : Esa es la actitud, blasty hidrobomba ya –grita con furia –.

Los dos ataques colisionando formando una gran explosión en el campo de batalla

Dejando K.O a los 2 pokemon al mismo tiempo.

May: buena batalla –dándole la mano –.

¿?: Eres buena, ese chico te entreno bien y también te robo el corazón eh –bromeando-.

May : oye que te parece si decimos el nombre del chico que nos gusta ,digo quizá no sirva de mucho pero almenos lo confesaremos no ¿? Jejeje.

¿? : está bien me parece.

May: estas lista.

¿? Y May: 1, 2 y…..

Antes de que llegaran a 3 nuestro azabache favorito sale corriendo tan rápido y no se da cuenta que las chicas están delante de él haciendo que los 3 caigan al suelo.

Ash: auch eso dolió –decía sobándose la cabeza – ehh donde estoy.

May: Ash eres tú? –Decía la peli castaña sin creerse que estaba delante de su amor -.

¿? : Ash corazón ¿estás bien? –pregunta la chica preocupada -.

Ash: esperen un momento esas voces las conozco May leaf son ustedes –dice el azabache confundido-.

May y leaf: claro que si ashy –dijeron cariñosas al unísono –

Leaf: espera como que Ashy –decía enojada – ACASOOOO TE GUSTA MI ASHHHH

May: espera como que tu Ash él es mío –decía al mismo tiempo– ACASOOOO TE GUSTA.

Fin del capitulo

 **¿Qué pasara entre la batalla de May y leaf?**

 **¿Quién será la chica que está leyendo el informe de Ash?**

 **¿Qué planeara el trio de alola?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de un aroma de amor y ¿celos?**

Y bueno ánimos aquí les dejo la conti de esta historia jeje

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus review

Posdata: un agradecimiento especial a mi novia mane que me inspiro y me motivo a seguir esta historia te amo Mane linda jejejeje

Se despide SAOGALLADE


	5. confrontacion parte 1

HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO SAOGALLADE LAMENTO DEJARLOS ESPERANDO DEMACIADO TIEMPO Y PARECE QUE COMO QUE SUBO UN CAPITULO POR AÑO JEEJE LO SIENTO CABE RESALTAR QUE EH PENSADO EN UNAS MEJORAS PARA EL FIC Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CASI NO ME GUSTA EL RELLENO PERO HABRA CAPITULOS EXPLICANDO COMO NACIERON LOS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA HAS DE CADA UNA DE LA CHICAS PERO IRA CON EL TIEMPO.

  
  


Agradezco a  psdntk sus comentarios sobre todo su crítica constructiva realmente tengo planeado algo y logre agregarle unas cositas gracias a su ayuda. 

Sin nada más que decir a darle. 

Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece bla bla bla.

Referencias:

  
  


-hola- dialogo.

  
  


-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

  
  


-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

  
  


-"hola"-sarcasmo

  
  


5\. Confrontación de amor y ¿celos? Parte 1

  
  


Nos encontramos en una situación algo complicada dejando ver a dos chicas peli castañas, una proveniente de la región de Kanto y la otra de Hoen, verse cara a cara con una mirada desafiante , mientras vemos como Georgia trata de ayudar a Ash poner de pie.

  
  


Leaf: Pero que tenemos aquí una coordinadora que se cree buena batallando quiere quitarme a mi Ash-dice súper molesta Leaf-.

May: Eh como que te tuyo él es mi maestro y juntos viajamos por mucho tiempo y tenemos un vínculo especial así que aléjate de el –al igual que Leaf, May no quedaba atrás-.

Mientras tanto Ash al ponerse de pie agradece Georgia y se dirige hasta las chicas sin que se den cuenta.

Leaf y May: aléjate de mí Ash porque yo lo amo –dicen al unísono las dos chicas no percatándose que el azabache estaba a la par de ellas ,dejando a Georgia súper celosa e incómoda aunque ni ella sabía porque-.

  
  


Ash: este ammm chicas- comenta un chico súper sonrojado- ammm eso es cierto –muy apenado el joven-.

May: claro que si no escuchaste que-al voltearse y ver que es Ash, se sonroja de golpe y sus ojos quedan como círculos dando vueltas y balbuceando- yo he ammm yo no yo ashh.

Leaf: y se atreve a decir que es mi rival por Ash jajaja –decía sin notar que ya se había confesado indirectamente al azabache que la mira un poquito desencajado y esta se sonroja – Ash escuchaste todo lo que dije verdad-.

Ash: si Leaf si lo escuche todo, pero ammm estás segura digo el amor es algo muy difícil de entender –sonrojado- y que dos lindas chicas digan que están enamoradas de mi es algo que no pasa todos los días pero están seguras –tímido el azabache-.

Tanto Leaf como May quedan embobadas al ver a Ash un poco tímido y además les dijo lindas.

May: Ash eres muy lindo por darnos esos cumplidos-hasta olvido que estaba peleando con Leaf y viceversa-.

Leaf: Ashy como has estado tengo mucho que contarte- muy enérgica-.

Mientras esto vemos a una Georgia muy celosa que toma el brazo de Ash y lo jala hacia ella.

Georgia: lamento arruinar el reencuentro pero Ash se ofreció a darme un tour por la isla y en eso estamos verdad A.S.H.Y-decía la peli roja tomando con más fuerza el brazo del azabache -.

Instantáneamente Leaf y May pensaron y se miraron pensado otra rival sin pensarlo dos veces también agarraron cada una un brazo de Ash dejando a Georgia de lado.

Leaf: así que un tour eh suena interesante me apunto decía mientras abrazaba cariñosamente el brazo del azabache-.

May: Ash tu querida alumna quiere conocer más de esta región me dejas ir – haciéndole un carita súper tierna-.

Georgia: -*pensando: porque me siento rara me incomoda que esas chicas estén al lado de Ash, puede ser que me gust… no no no Georgia él es apenas un amigo que empiezas a conocer bien*- sonrojada- ehh entonces si quieren venir no hay problema-.

Nuestros héroes empiezan a caminar por las calles de la isla, casi llegando al mercado local.

Ash: por cierto chicas les presento a Georgia-dice señalando a la pelirroja- es una súper genial entrenadora pokemon es un cazadora de dragones ósea que combate la mayoría de veces contra pokemon de tipo dragón es muy buena además de ser linda –dijo sin pensar haciendo sonrojar a Georgia-.

May: mucho gusto me llamo May balance –dijo cortésmente la peli castaña de pañoleta en la cabeza-.

Leaf: Hola pues mi nombre es Leaf oak (si en este fic Leaf será hermana de Gary) la actual campeona de Kanto- dejando sorprendido al peli negro así como a las otras dos chicas-.

Georgia: Mucho gusto-decía Georgia que nota como su videomisor empieza sonar y era el director oak- si dígame okey estaré ahí en unos minutos , Ash , chicas lo siento debo retirarme el director oak quiere hablar de mi inscripción a la escuela.

Ash y las chicas se despiden siguiendo su tour

Ash: wow Leaf no sabía que eras la campeona eso es genial, al parecer eres muy fuerte jeje me gustaría enfrentarme a la campeona de Kanto –decía desafiante- además que si te extrañe, como no extrañar a mi amiga de la infancia-.

Leaf: -sonrojada- yo también te extrañe bobo que te cuenta llamar-dándole un coscorrón- cada vez que volvías de un viaje quería ir a verte pero cuando llegaba ya te habías ido.

May: en eso estoy de acuerdo con Leaf que te cuenta llamar Ash no tienes el videomisor o que pasa-mostrando que el de ella que era de color rojo-.

Ash: ehh ese reloj raro que me dio el profesor sycamore en Kalos pues amm creo que sí pero nunca lo eh usado –mientras una gota recorre su cien- si quieres me podrías ayudar a usarlo –decía apenado-.

May: bobo y los teléfonos del centro pokemon pero bueno está bien solo porque eres mi maestro –susurrando; y me encanta tu sonrisa).

Ash: eh May dijiste algo de ultimo no escuche –haciendo sonrojar a la hija de norman-.

Leaf: Enserio que sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre-decía un poco resignada Leaf y May solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ya en el centro pokemon de la isla, Ash y Leaf conversan mientras que May va a pedir una habitación para ella y Leaf.

Leaf: Espera un momento, has visto a tantos pokemon legendarios y no capturaste a ninguno vaya chico – decía Leaf en tono de broma-mejor te doy unos consejitos de cómo ser campeón-notando como el azabache agacha la mirada tras la broma muy pesada de Leaf-.

Ash: sabes que no es que no quiera, no puedo capturar a un pokemon tan necesario para el mundo no tengo los ideales de los diferentes equipos de delincuentes que hay en el mundo y….-agacha la mirada-sé que no soy el mejor pero –levanta la cara – nunca te rindas hasta el final me recordó Serena y es cierto-decía con decisión.

Leaf: Oye Ashy lo siento no quise hacer ese comentario pero veo que tus ideales siguen intactos ese es mi chico –dijo en voz alta sonrojándose-espera un momento escuche un nombre una personita que detesto la chica del sombrero de paja, es ella verdad, ahhhh como la detesto-decía haciendo una rabieta-..

Ash: veo que aun te recuerdas de serena-decía con una gotita de sudor resbalando en su cien-.

Flashback 

Campamento pokemon hace 8 años

  
  


Leaf: Ashy vamos los juegos están a punto de empezar-decía jalando del brazo al pequeño azabache-.

Ash: tranquila Leaf ya voy, espera y la chica nueva- percatándose de que aquella chica no está-.

Leaf: déjala para eso están los profesores vamos –insistiendo la chica-.

Ash: no puedo Leaf iré a buscarla si quiere ve yo te alcanzo-decía mientras corría hacia el bosque-.

Ya en el bosque

Ash: niña del sombrero donde estas –decía tratando de encontrar a la chica-.

Serena: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se escucha un grito de una niña muy cerca de donde estaba-.

Ash: aquí estas –habla el azabache moviendo unos arbustos y encontrando a la chica-.

Serena: -entre sollozos- estoy perdida –ve como un poliwag se acerca- kyaaa –grita temerosa-.

Ash: tranquila ven –mira como su rodilla esta lastimando y saca un pañuelo y lo pone en su rodilla- vamos intenta ponerte de pie-.

Serena: está bien –intentando ponerse de pie pero vuelve a caer _ kyaaa vez no puedo me duele-.

Ash: vamos animo ven –le estira su mano y la jala- no te rindas hasta el final –decía atrayendo a la chica a sus pequeños brazos-.

Serena: ehh yo amm gracias –decía la pequeña castaña sonrojada-.

Ash: vamos regresemos al campamento –tomándola de la mano-.

Mientras que vemos que atrás de un árbol se esconde una pequeña Leaf.

Leaf: esa boba niña quiere quitarme a mi mejor amigo – molesta – no perderé ante esa niña llorona Ashy es mío –decía con determinación en los ojos-.

Fin del flashback

Leaf: como no odiarla Ashy digo me dejaste sola por ella en el campamento –decía haciendo un puchero-.

Ash: ammm no te enojes Leaf éramos niños además serena era nueva y necesitaba ayuda –decía sonriendo-y mira resulto ser un gran amiga-.

Leaf: así que una gran amiga eh –decía con un aura siniestra y una sonrisa macabra-.

Ash:-un poco aterrado el azabache - vale Leaf si quieres vamos por un helado o algo así te parece –sonriendo levemente mientras teme por su vida-.

May-quien estaba llegando – alguien dijo helado yo quiero.

Ash: bueno ya que –decía este resignado-.

Mientras cerca de la escuela pokemon se encuentra el trio de Alola listos para ejecutar el plan de lulú. 

Lulú: listas chicas hay que demostrar y enseñarles a esa chica de Teselia/Unova , que su tiempo con mi fruta del bosque (Ash para los amigos XD) ES SOLOOO MIO – dice la peli verde gritando y ganándose unas miradas fulminantes tanto de Lilia y nereida- Jeje digo nuestro Ash –contesta resignada la chica -.

Continuara…

¿Qué alianza ganara? El trio de Alola o las peli castañas

¿Porque el director oak llamo a Georgia?

¿Saogallade subirá capítulos más seguido?

Buenos descúbranlo siguiente capítulo de esta historia esta 

  
  


No así ya dejando de lado mis bromas chicos sé que tarde demasiado en subir el capítulo si lo sintieron corto fue porque como dice el titulo esta es la primera parte de esta confrontación se podría decir espero les gustes espero sus review.

Se despide Saogallade.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
